


Lost in the Static

by Spartan_Heidi



Category: Station 19
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartan_Heidi/pseuds/Spartan_Heidi
Summary: So happy there’s station 19 fics on here now. I’ve been waiting to post this until there was a spot. This little one shot takes place after season 1 finale.





	Lost in the Static

Lost in the Static: 

Her mom had always told her one thing and one thing only about falling in love. You can’t help who it’s with and the job they possess but her moms big wish was that Andy not be in love with someone she’d have to worry about constantly when they left for work. If Andy was being true to herself, that’s one of the many reasons she never really fell. Not for her first love the cop and not for Jack. Sure the sex was amazing. And she loved Jacks ring for her. It was perfect. He was perfect. And she was being dumb for letting her moms words stop her. She was a fire fighter so she really wasn’t sure her moms words should rule her life. She was tired of letting her feelings for her mother and her last wishes get in the way of her living her life, both with this and then with helping her dad with captain and then him screwing Jack and her when it really mattered. If neither of them ended up as captain, what the hell was this all for? Especially when today made it really clear that they were one hero or fool’s errand away from death.  
“Jack, I don’t know if you hear me and I know this really isn’t the time or the place but when has our timing ever been right,” she said with a sigh as all she heard was the constant static of the radio. “But I’m tired of letting the fear of one wrong spark in our personal lives go up in a blazing inferno. My dad should’ve picked one of us as captain. Hell he should’ve picked both of us as captain because if it’s one thing we’ve proven is how great of a team we are both work and otherwise. And I’m tired of sacrificing personal happiness for the good of station 19 so don’t be a hero, get your sexy butt out here safe because if you’re still asking my answer is yes, yes to everything. And I’m leaving this radio on until you respond to me Jack,” Andy finished her monologue on a sigh, tired and worried but happy she said what needed to be said, her superiors be damned. She gave enough blood, sweat, and tears to station 19. They weren’t taking her happily ever after away from her too.

After what seemed like hours but really wasn’t that long, her heart thudded as she heard the best sound of her life. “Copy that but one request. If we make it a destination affair, no Hawaii okay. Think there was enough smoke in here to turn me off from ash on our special day,’” he said with a cough.


End file.
